Mittens for Kittens
by PFTones3482
Summary: While on patrol one cold December night, Ladybug makes a crack about Chat's fingerless gloves. It's all downhill from there (literally). One-shot. Ladynoir friendship fluff!


**Mittens for Kittens: Wow what is that title. One person wears fingerless gloves the other wears fluffy mittens. Prompt from Tumblr. (I know that France uses Celsius, but I'm too lazy to look up conversions, so deal with Fahrenheit. I'm so sorry I'm terrible, I know)**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Chat."

"Yes, Ladybug?"

"Chat it's like, negative five degrees outside."

The cat themed superhero slid a sly look towards Ladybug, raising an eyebrow at her as they stood atop the Louvre. "You're point, My Lady?"

She huffed and thrust a hand at his fingers, her face somewhat disgruntled. "You're wearing _fingerless gloves,_ you dumb cat. And it's freezing."

Chat snorted, crossing his arms defensively against his chest. "At least my gloves don't look like I wrapped a puppy around each of my hands."

Ladybug pouted and looked down at her mittens. They were admittedly a little fluffier than normal, bright red and covered in black polka dots, but at least they kept her hands warm. "At least I'm not going to lose my fingers from frost bite," she snapped back, her breath fogging around them.

Chat grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "What, concerned about me?"

Ladybug shoved him just hard enough so that he slid down the edge of the Louvre, a tiny yelp spilling from his lips as he struggled to regain his former balance on the slippery surface. She giggled behind her hands as he fumbled his way back to the top, his tail twitching madly behind him so that he wouldn't fall.

At the last second, his feet flew out from under him again and Chat flung a hand out, digging his fingers onto a pane of glass and struggling to haul himself up. "Ladybug…" he pleaded softly, teasing gone from his voice.

Ladybug relented and knelt down, grabbing onto his outstretched hand with both of hers. A wicked smile crossed Chat's face and she realized with a sinking moment of dread that she _really_ should not have done that.

He yanked once, pulling her straight into his arms as they slid all the way down to the bottom of the Louvre and landed on the concrete surrounding it with a slight jolt that made Ladybug's teeth clack together.

She grumbled and flung herself out of his grasp, dusting off her coat and turning her back on him. He was laughing softly as he approached her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso in a hug and leaning his chin on her shoulder. At any other time she would have pushed him away, but he was _so_ warm and she was incredibly cold, so she let him stay there for once.

"Come on, My Lady," he whispered, his breath hot on her icy cheek. "You had to know that was coming. The opportunity was-"

"Purr-fect?" she finished, letting a smile finally cross her lips as she twisted to look at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Chat grinned magnificently, pulling his arms away and giving her a swooping bow. "Absolutely. Though perhaps I shouldn't have made fun of your mittens," he admitted, looking back up at her. "Even if it did get a pun out of you in the end."

Ladybug laughed and patted his cheek affectionately. "Yeah, well….maybe I'll just have to make you a pair, instead of those stupid fingerless gloves."

Chat pressed a hand to his chest in mock offense. "These gloves are what make me look absolutely dashing, My Lady."

Ladybug turned on her heel to leave, the sun already poking over the horizon in the distance. "Really?" she asked curiously, twirling her yo-yo and throwing it towards the nearest building. "I hadn't noticed."

She left Chat there spluttering in protest, but true to her promise, she had the mittens (dark black and much warmer than those fingerless pieces of nonsense, thank you very much) ready for him by the next night.

And of course she teased him mercilessly when he refused to take them off.

* * *

 **It got cold today. Also I was super cute. So cuteness happened. I'm in a writing mood. Be warned.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
